Untitled
by KitsuneAlexandra
Summary: A random fic I wrote on sugar high. Enjoy! HarryDraconess, and a bit of RonHermioneness.


Untitled  
  
/b: I own nothing except the insane plot.  
  
A/N: This fic is Harry/Draco, but only slightly. No real romanc-y pieces, sorry.  
  
They appeared.  
"See, Draco? This is what we do for fun. Soon, you will too." Lucius Malfoy said to his son. Muggle after muggle was being tortured and then killed. Suddenly, two people appeared. One of who was oddly familiar to Draco...  
"No, let me go!" Hermione Granger yelled. She didn't have her wand on her, so she couldn't fight back. Draco's eyes widened.  
"Granger!" he yelled. He picked up his broomstick and ran to her, picking her up and pulling her onto his broom. He flew into the sky, the Death Eaters close behind.  
Hermione Granger had gone into shock. She must have hit her head, because she had just imagined that Draco Malfoy had just saved her at risk of his own life. Draco looked down worriedly.  
"Granger? You all right?" he asked. Hermione blinked.  
"M-Malfoy?" she asked. He nodded. Hermione smiled at him. "Thank you. Um, where are we going?" He frowned.  
"Er, well, my house. We can Floo from the Manor," he thought out loud. She looked troubled, then brightened.  
"I have a better idea. Go to my house. I also have Floo powder, and a connection to the network. This way, my parents can come along." Draco grinned.  
"Fine, but they will be in danger."  
"I understand, and so will they. We really have no choice, they'll be in danger either way. If we leave them, the Death Eaters can use them to get to me. If we take them, they might get hurt in any fight that may occur. They'll prefer to fight, I know. So, they will come with us." Draco nodded.  
"One question, though. Where will we go? Weasley's? They don't exactly like Malfoys' and that /i include me, you know." Hermione looked thoughtful.  
"Hmm. You know, you're right. We can go to the Weasly's. They might be pissed, but they will protect you. You saved my life. Remember?" Draco sighed.  
"Oh, all right. Let's go." They flew towards Hermione's house. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
Harry ran downstairs after Fred, who, with George's help, had turned his hair bright red. If anyone saw his hair, they would have wondered who the new Weasley was.  
"Get back here Fred! You turn my hair back right now!" Harry yelled. He knew that the only reason Fred and George had done it, and actually gotten away with it, was that Molly Weasley, their mother, wasn't home. She was visiting Charlie, their older brother. "Fred!"  
Ginny ran around the corner, hearing the commotion. Since she couldn't see Harry's face, she didn't know who it was.  
"Um, excuse me. I'm Ginny Weasley. Who're you?" she asked. She assumed it was family, he had red hair, after all. So imagine her surprise when Harry Potter, her longtime crush, turned around to face her. "Harry?" she squeaked.  
"Where is Fred?" he asked angrily. Ginny stepped backwards in fear. Just then, Ron walked down the stairs.  
"Morning," he said sleepily. He blinked and started laughing. "Harry, what happened to your hair?"  
"Fred and George happened to my hair." Harry growled.  
Ginny burst into laughter. Fred and George appeared, smirking, behind Ron.  
"See, Harry? Even Ginny thought you were a Weasley! It's perfect!" George said. Harry turned an odd shade of red. He looked like he was about to start yelling again, but a sound of people falling out of the fireplace in the next room interrupted him. Ginny, Ron, Harry, Fred, and George looked at each other, then ran into the other room.  
Two figures stood t here. Harry blinked.  
"Mr. Granger? Mrs. Granger? What are you-" He was cut off again as another person Flooed into the house. She stepped out of the fireplace, then turned around to look at Draco as he Flooed into the room.  
"Hello." Hermione said. Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny looked like they were about to murder Draco and bury him in the backyard.  
"What's /i doing here, Hermione?" Ron asked. Hermione blinked.  
"Oh, Draco? He's not bad, he just needs to stay here for awhile...look, please don't be mad. I thought maybe he could stay here, but..." Draco cut her off. "Don't bother, Hermione. I told you I wouldn't be wanted here. I'll go now, okay?" He stepped forward and hugged Hermione. Looking around, he froze. "Hermione, why is Potter here?" Hermione looked and saw him.  
"Uh-oh..." she said. Both she and Draco had turned dead white. Harry looked confused.  
"Um, am I not supposed to be here?" he asked.  
"No, you can't... Hermione, we... oh, shit. They're gonna kill him!" Draco practically yelled. "If they follow us..."  
"Oh, God. Harry, get out of here!" Hermione said, shoving him toward the fireplace.  
"Hold on, 'Mione! What's going on?" Hermione looked down. She let go of Harry, and turned him to face her. She glanced at Draco, and he nodded.  
"Alright. I'll explain. See, Hermione over here was attacked by Death Eaters." A collective gasp was heard.  
"'Mione, are you alright? What happened? What did you do to her, Malfoy?!" Ron let out in one long breath.  
"I'm fine, Ron. Let Draco finish, okay?" Hermione said. Ron nodded, out of breath.  
"My father wanted me to become a Death Eater this summer. So, today, he took me to see what they did for fun. They tortured and killed about ten muggles. Then, Hermione appeared. Someone was holding her. I grabbed her and my broom, and flew to her house. We grabbed her parents and then Flooed over here. She told me I would be welcome her, if only because I saved her. I knew that I wouldn't be, and I was right. So, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going now..." Draco turned and took a pinch of Floo Powder. Harry grabbed him.  
"You /i welcome here, Malfoy. You can stay." Harry looked at the Weasleys. None of them said otherwise, so he continued. "We need to get ready to fight. Mrs. Weasley isn't here, and Mr. Weasley is at work. So, Malfoy-"  
"Draco."  
"Huh?"  
"My name is Draco. I don't want to be known as a Malfoy." Harry nodded.  
"Fair enough. Now, Draco, get out your wand. Ginny, go hide in your room. If no one attacks by the time your dad gets back, you can come out. If they do, stay there until it is over."  
"But-" Ginny started to argue.  
"No buts. And keep your wand out. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, please go with Ginny. This way, you at least have some protection. And it would be better if you don't fight. I want everyone's wands out. Ginny, go to your room now!" Ginny glared at him, then led Mr. and Mrs. Granger to her room. "Fred, George, you two I want protecting Draco." All three of them started to protest. "Draco, your dad wants to kill you. The reason Fred and George were Beaters on the Gryffindor's Quidditch team were because they are like human bludgers themselves. They are great protection. Hermione, stay with Ron. You two look after each other. Understand?" Everyone looked at Harry.  
"Uh, Potter-"  
"Harry."  
"What?"  
"If you're Draco, I'm Harry."  
"Er, okay. Harry, if we are all doing that, what are you going to do?" Draco asked. Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione looked at him. He blushed.  
"Well, I don't really know. I have no intention on staying in with Ginny, so... okay, new plan. I'll stay with Draco. Fred, you will get your mom, then come back and fight with us. George, the same, only you get your dad, okay?" Harry said. Fred and George looked much happier, but Draco had a problem with it.  
"No." Draco stated.  
"Excuse me?" Harry asked.  
"I said 'no'. They want to kill me, and you are Harry Potter. They will kidnap you and take you to be killed by Lord Voldemort." Ron, Fred, George, and Hermione looked sick.  
"Don't say the name, Ma-Draco!" Ron hissed. Draco ignored him.  
"So, if you stay with me, they'll just kill me and grab you. It isn't that hard. There is a wizard saying, 'Catch two snitches in one dive'. It's the same here." Hermione looked slightly amused. Harry looked slightly happy, and Ron, Fred, and George just looked confused.  
"You know, there is a Muggle saying like that, only it's 'Kill two birds with one stone'." Hermione said.  
"Why do you care if Harry dies, Mal-er, Draco?" Ron asked. Fred and George nodded.  
"It doesn't matter." Draco said, looking down. None of the boys understood, but Hermione suddenly realized something.  
"Oh!" she cried out. Her eyes were wide. She smiled at Draco. "Well then. Harry, stay with Draco. If anything, you two can protect each other. Got it?" Draco glared at her, but Harry grinned.  
"Okay, 'Mione. Now then. Go do what you want, but stay with your partners. And if anyone attacks, yell and send up sparks, got it? Good. Keep your wands out! Let's go!" Harry commanded. And so Ron and Hermione went upstairs, and Fred and George went to the kitchen. Harry and Draco just stood there.  
"Er, well, d'ya want something to eat or something?" Harry asked.  
"No, thanks." Draco answered. "If you're hungry, though, we can get something."  
"Uh, no, it's okay. If you don't mind me asking, why /i you care if I live or die? I mean, you sounded concerned, and I was wondering why..." Harry asked. Draco had gone slightly pale.  
"Well, um, it's just, you're the Boy-Who-Lived. If you died, the Wizarding World would lose hope, and you know it!" Draco said quickly. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
"Is that the /i reason? Because I was under the impression that you couldn't care less about the hope of the magical world." Harry said dryly.  
"And what the hell do you know about me, anyway. You couldn't care less!" Draco said exasperatedly. Harry blinked.  
"I know more about you than you think, Draco. And yet, you don't seem to know me at all..." Harry said quietly. Draco sat up.  
"Does that mean you do care then?" he said, sounding odd. Harry blushed.  
"Er, well, yes, a lot actually, and more than a friend, but-" he was cut off as Draco kissed him. Draco's arms went around his waist as he put his own arms around Draco's neck. He kissed back, and Draco, encouraged by that, licked his bottom lip, begging to be let in. Harry opened his mouth willingly, and Draco put his tongue in. They battled, but in the end, Draco won. He licked the insides of Harry's lips, then ran his tongue over his teeth. He then moved on, and their tongues twined together. Neither of them were aware that they had begun to glow a deep golden color, or that Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione had come back into the room.  
They stared at the glowing boys, blinking.  
"Er, is that normal?" Ron asked. Hermione had turned white, so much that she looked as though she was glowing as well.  
"I don't believe it," she breathed. Harry and Draco heard that and pulled away from each other. They noticed that they were glowing.  
"What is going on?" Harry asked. "Hermione? What do you know?" Hermione sank to her knees, staring at them.  
"This hasn't happened in almost three-hundred years. You two should be proud." Hermione said.  
"Hermione, what are you talking about?" Draco asked. Ron picked Hermione up and carried her to a chair. He sat down next to her. Fred and George sat next to them. Hermione took a deep breath and started to explain.  
"See, it starts with the four founders of Hogwarts, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. They were the greatest witches and wizards of their time. What almost no one pays any attention to, however, is that they were, well, two groups of soul-mates. There was really no such thing before then, so it wasn't really noticed. Helga and Salazar met long before they started Hogwarts, Salazar and Godric were cousins, and Godric and Rowena were dating. So that is how they all met. Rowena and Helga became best friends, but something happened. Rowena was fell in love with Salazar, and Godric fell in love with Helga. Helga and Salazar never dated each other, because they were in love with the other two. So Rowena and Godric broke up, but it was a happy break up." Hermione paused here for a deep breath before continuing. "Godric, he asked Helga out, and Salazar did the same to Rowena. After the first date between Godric and Helga, they kissed. When they kissed, they started to glow. Salazar and Rowena saw this happen, and they realized that they, Godric and Helga, they were soul-mates. Later, Rowena and Salazar kissed, and the same thing happened. And that was the first and second occurrence of soul-mates.  
"After that, it didn't happen. Not for about four-hundred years, which is about six-hundred years ago. Two muggles, they were about seventeen, they kissed. They glowed for several minutes. Passerby thought that there were fireworks going on in the backyard where they were kissing. That is what Muggles mean when they say, 'The first kiss is like fireworks'. That back then is what they meant, but it has been forgotten. Then, three- hundred years ago, a witch and a muggle, they glowed at their first kiss. That is why some Muggles say 'They glowed with happiness'. It was because they got married quickly after, and lived very happy lives.  
"You two are the fifth pair, and the only two that were the same sex, to glow like that. So, you see, this is, well, not exactly normal. And you two should be proud to have soul-mates. I wonder if I have one..." and Hermione trailed off, lost in her own little world.  
Draco and Harry looked at each other, shocked. Just then, a sound like breaking plates filled the air, jerking Hermione back to reality.  
"The Death Eaters are here. Guys, you know what to do!" Harry said. He and Draco ran outside to battle, Ron and Hermione close behind. Fred and George Disapperated and Apparated quickly back, their parents with them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
The battle was long and exhausting. The Death Eaters lost, luckily, and only ten out of the fifteen that Apparated there were able to leave. Three of the other five were stunned and lying on the ground, the other two were unconscious.  
  
/b  
  
Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione ran outside, wands out. Fifteen Death Eaters stood there, wands pointing at them. Three went to Ron, four to Hermione (they wanted her dead because she got away earlier), and four to each Harry and Draco.  
"Stupefy! Stupefy! STUPEFY!" Ron yelled. He stunned all three of the Death Eaters attacking him and ran to Hermione. He jumped one, as Hermione yelled curses. Two of the ones attacking her Disapparated, and didn't return. The one Ron had jumped on and the other one fighting Hermione were unconscious.  
"Enervate!" A voice yelled. One of Ron's stunned Death Eaters woke up and attacked him and Hermione. Just then, the twins and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley showed up. They ordered Ron and Hermione inside. The twins stayed out and fought as Death Eaters fighting Harry and Draco started firing curses at them.  
While all this was going on, Harry and Draco were fighting for their lives. Lucius Malfoy was yelling at Draco. When Draco attacked him, he saw red and yelled "CRUCIO!" at Draco. He screamed and went down. Harry saw this and yelled 'Stupefy!". That caused the Cruciatus Curse to stop.  
By now, only five Death Eaters were fighting Harry. Lucius was down, and the other three that originally attacked him and Draco were fighting Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and Fred. The only other conscious Death Eater was fighting George.  
One of the Death Eaters pointed his wand at Harry and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" Harry's wand flew through the air towards him. The Death Eaters grinned. Harry Potter was, seemingly, defenseless.  
Mr. Weasley and Fred were thrown back against the house, unconscious. That left Mrs. Weasley and George to fight the three Death Eaters. One of them had Disapparated and not come back.  
Harry could feel the anger coursing through his body. His green eyes got so dark they were almost black. A previously non-existent wind swirled around him. The air around him turned a deep emerald green.  
The Death Eaters saw this. The fear was evident on their faces. The one holding Harry's wand dropped it as Harry yelled something no one could hear over the howl of wind. The Death Eaters disappeared. Harry fainted.  
  
iEND FLASHBACK/b  
  
Harry woke up in his bed in Ron's room. Draco was lying next to him, sleeping. Harry smiled and kissed his forehead. He stood, freeing himself from Draco's grasp. He walked downstairs for food.  
"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley called. "We were wondering when you would wake up. Is Draco awake yet?"  
"No." Harry answered. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and George were sitting at the table. "Did Hermione explain the soul-mate thing?" he asked.  
"Oh, yes! I can't believe it, actual soul-mates! It's wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully. "Here, I'll make you some breakfast, we had ours an hour ago."  
Just then, Draco stumbled down the stairs.  
"Draco!" Harry called out. He ran to him, and helped him to the table.  
"Hello, Harry. Are you okay?" Draco asked.  
"Of course! How about you? You are really the one who got hurt. "  
"I'm fine, Harry. Good morning, the rest of you. "  
"Good morning, Draco. Would you like breakfast? I was just about to make Harry some. " Mrs. Weasley asked. Draco smiled.  
"Yes please." he said. Ginny was, for some reason, glaring at him. "Er, Ginny, did I do something wrong?"  
She sniffed, and looked away, obviously angry.  
"Ginny?" Harry asked. She glared at him too.  
"Oh, don't worry about her. She's just upset that you two are soul- mates. She has the biggest crush on you, you know." Hermione said. Ron nodded, and Fred and George looked like they were trying not to laugh.  
"Thanks a lot, Hermione! I intended to tell myself, him, you know. Hmph!" Ginny stalked out to her room. Hermione shrugged.  
"Oh, well." She looked at Ron. "Ron, can we go to your room? I want to talk to you about something, if it's okay..."  
"Don't listen to her, Ron! She wants to get you up there and snog you senseless!" Ginny called down from above. Hermione turned bright red. Ron looked at her, then stood up.  
"Sure, 'Mione. Lets go." She smiled at him, and they walked out of the kitchen.  
"Here you two go, breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley handed Harry and Draco plates with eggs, toast, and bacon.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley!" they chorused.  
"Er, you're Ron's mom, right?" Mrs. Granger asked.  
"Yes, I am." Mrs. Weasley told her.  
"Well, I think we should talk. You know, get to know each other. It seems Hermione and Ron may be getting together, and I want to know all about you and your family." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood up, and they and Mr. and Mrs. Granger walked out.  
George, Harry, and Draco looked at each other.  
"Well." George said.  
"Yes, well." Harry responded. Draco looked at them like they were crazy.  
"How's your food?" George asked them. Draco smiled.  
"It's fine, thanks." he said. Harry put his arm around him and whispered something in his ear. George raised an eyebrow when Draco blushed.  
"Uh, I /i still here, you know." he said. Harry blushed as well.  
"Sorry, mate." he said. George grinned.  
"It's okay. I'll be in my, well, Fred and my room, trying to wake him up. Have fun!" he winked, and walked out of the room.  
"Er, so. Well, what d'ya want to do today, Draco?" Harry asked. Draco had a /i mischievous grin on his face.  
"Well, now that you ask..." Draco leaned over and kissed Harry, who gasped and leaned in. Ginny walked down the stairs, saw what they were doing, and ran out of the room screaming. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ran in, followed closely by Mr. and Mrs. Granger. They took one look at Harry and Draco's blushing face and burst out laughing.  
"Try your room, dears!" Mrs. Weasley choked out. They ran to the sink, cleaned the dished, and ran to their room. In less than a minute, mind you.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Ten Years Later  
  
Well, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had a house full of kids. Or should I say, Mr. Ronald Weasley (who still prefers being known as Ron) and Mrs. Hermione Weasley had a house full of kids. They had three boys and two girls. There was Dakotah (who preferred to be known as Cody), David, his twin brother Marc, Theo, and Chelsea. They had married five years after they got together. Their parents came by and visited a lot, and since they lived in the Muggle world, Arthur learned a lot about muggles.  
Ginny ended up married to Neville Longbottom, and eventually forgave Harry and Draco for being soul-mates. They only had one child, a little girl they named Kagome.  
Lucius, unfortunately only to some, died in the final battle with Voldemort. Draco killed him. Narcissa, Lucius' wife, remarried a muggle and lived very happily without magic.  
Fred got married to Jane Kuin, while George married Crystal Kuin, Jane's twin sister. Fred and Jane led a happy life after the war, and had no children. Not that they wanted any. Both of them grew up with waaay too many siblings. George and Crystal led a good life too, only they had two children, a boy named Harry (in honor of Harry, of course!), and a girl named Christine.  
Percy, who was not in the story, but is a Weasley, therefore must have an ending, died. No one really cared, though. (Sorry, but I hate him.) Bill got a wife, but they both died in the war. People cried. Charlie, on the other hand, wasn't really heard from. The only reason people knew he was still alive was because he sent letters every two years.  
Harry (who ended up having to go beg Fred to take the spell off his hair) and Draco got married. They were known as Mr. and Mr. Potter. (Yes, Harry Malfoy /i sound better than Draco Potter, but you /i change the name of The-Boy-Who-Lived! Really!) They led a very happy life and lived in the previously abandoned Malfoy Manor. (Yes, a Potter family in a Malfoy house. DEAL WITH IT!!!) Neither of them really wanted children, and were always visiting Ron and Hermione, Fred and Jane, George and Crystal, and Ginny and Neville. They were asked to baby-sit a lot, but didn't really mind.  
And so, they all (except Bill and Percy) lived very long and very happy lives.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: What do you think? This right here is a good example as to why one should not write fanfiction while being sugar-high. Weird things happen. And, well, it was interesting, though I can think of ways to make it less sugar-high-ish. That made sense to me, and I hope you know what I mean. I wont change it though. I kinda like it this way. Well, happy, er, well, day? Yes. Have a happy day! Or night. Or evening... never mind. Just have fun. Oh, and please, review! (I never got putting R&R at the end of a fic. I mean, the story must have already been read, or else why would people read the author notes at the bottom to read to review? So all one should put is review. Or R.) Oh, one last thing. If you review, please don't flame me directly. Flame the fic, or some of the ideas, like Harry with red hair, but don't say, :I hate you!:, or flame Harry/Draco stuff. It is really horrible, and I really don't like people who do that. And I did warn you about the Harry/Draco stuff. Any flames like that will be deleted, and if I can't delete it, I will re-post the story. Sorry, but I don't really want :I hate you!: or :Gay stuff should be banned: to be attached to the story. I know people who that has happened to. Thanks, Alexandra 


End file.
